The conversion of oxygenates to olefins (OTO) is currently the subject of intense research because it has the potential for replacing the long-standing steam cracking technology that is today the industry-standard for producing world scale quantities of ethylene and propylene. The very large volumes involved suggest that substantial economic incentives exist for alternate technologies that can deliver high throughputs of light olefins in a cost efficient manner. Whereas steam cracking relies on non-selective thermal reactions of naphtha range hydrocarbons at very high temperatures, OTO exploits catalytic and micro-architectural properties of acidic molecular sieves under milder temperature conditions to produce high yields of ethylene and propylene from methanol.
Current understanding of the OTO reactions suggests a complex sequence in which three major steps can be identified: (1) an induction period leading to the formation of an active carbon pool (alkyl-aromatics), (2) alkylation-dealkylation reactions of these active intermediates leading to products, and (3) a gradual build-up of condensed ring aromatics. OTO is therefore an inherently transient chemical transformation in which the catalyst is in a continuous state of change. The ability of the catalyst to maintain high olefin yields for prolonged periods of time relies on a delicate balance between the relative rates at which the above processes take place. The formation of coke-like molecules is of singular importance because their accumulation interferes with the desired reaction sequence in a number of ways. In particular, coke renders the carbon pool inactive, lowers the rates of diffusion of reactants and products, increases the potential for undesired secondary reactions and limits catalyst life.
Over the last two decades, many catalytic materials have been identified as being useful for carrying out the OTO reactions. Crystalline microporous materials are the preferred catalysts today because they simultaneously address the acidity and morphological requirements for the reactions. Particularly preferred materials are eight-membered ring aluminosilicates, such as those having the chabazite and AEI framework types, and their silicoaluminophosphate counterparts, such as SAPO-34 and SAPO-18. These molecular sieves have cages that are sufficiently large to accommodate aromatic intermediates while still allowing the diffusional transport of reactants and products into and out of the crystals through regularly interconnected window apertures. By complementing such morphological characteristics with appropriate levels of acid strength and acid density, working catalysts are produced. Extensive research in this area indicates that silicoaluminophosphates are currently more effective OTO catalysts than aluminosilicates. In particular, the control of the silica to alumina molar ratio is a key requirement for the use of aluminosilicates in OTO reactions. Nevertheless, aluminosilicate zeolites continue to be explored for use in OTO and appear to have yet undiscovered potential.
Chabazite is a naturally occurring zeolite with the approximate formula Ca6Al12Si24O72. Three synthetic forms of chabazite are described in “Zeolite Molecular Sieves”, by D. W. Breck, published in 1973 by John Wiley & Sons, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by specific reference. The three synthetic forms reported by Breck are Zeolite “K-G”, described in J. Chem. Soc., p. 2822 (1956), Barrer et al; Zeolite D, described in British Patent No. 868,846 (1961); and Zeolite R, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,181 (1962). Zeolite K-G zeolite has a silica:alumina mole ratio of 2.3:1 to 4.15:1, whereas zeolites D and R have silica:alumina mole ratios of 4.5:1 to 4.9:1 and 3.45:1 to 3.65:1, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,538, incorporated herein by reference, describes the synthesis of another synthetic form of chabazite, SSZ-13, using N-alkyl-3-quinuclidinol, N,N,N-tri-alkyl-1-adamantylammonium cations and/or N,N,N-trialkyl-exoaminonorbornane as a directing agent in a conventional OH− medium. According to the '538 patent, SSZ-13 typically has a silica to alumina molar ratio of 8 to 50, but it is stated that higher molar ratios can be obtained by varying the relative ratios of the reactants in the synthesis mixture and/or by treating the zeolite with chelating agents or acids to remove aluminum from the zeolite lattice. However, attempts to synthesize SSZ-13 in OH− media at silica to alumina molar ratios in excess of 100 have been unsuccessful and have produced ITQ-1 or SSZ-23, depending on the alkali metal cation present. Moreover, increasing the silica to alumina molar ratio of SSZ-13 by dealumination has met little or no success.
Significant work has been conducted on the use of SSZ-13 as a catalyst for MTO reactions. However, investigations to date have shown that the performance of SSZ-13 is always inferior to that of its silicoaluminophosphate analog, SAPO-34. See, for example, Yuen, L.-T., Zones, S. I., Harris, T. V., Gallegos, E. J., and Auroux, A., “Product Selectivity in Methanol to Hydrocarbon Conversion for Isostructural Compositions of AFI and CHA Molecular Sieves”, Microporous Materials 2, 105–117 (1994) and Dahl, I. M., Mostad, H., Akporiaye, D., and Wendelbo, R., “Structural and Chemical Influences on the MTO Reaction: A Comparison of Chabazite and SAPO-34 as MTO Catalysts”, Microporous and Mesoporous Materials 29, 185–190 (1999).
A silica crystalline molecular sieve having the CHA framework type has been hydrothermally synthesized using N,N,N-trimethyladamantylammonium in hydroxide form as the structure-directing agent at nearly neutral pH in the presence of fluoride. See Diaz-Cabanas, M-J, Barrett, P. A., and Camblor, M. A. “Synthesis and Structure of Pure SiO2 Chabazite: the SiO2 Polymorph with the Lowest Framework Density”, Chem. Commun. 1881 (1998).
More recently, an aluminosilicate with the CHA framework type and having a silica to alumina molar ratio in excess of 100, such as from 150 to 2000, has been synthesized again in the presence of fluoride ions. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0176751 published Sep. 18, 2003 and incorporated herein by reference.
Molecular sieves of the AEI framework-type do not exist in nature. However, a number of aluminophosphates and silicoaluminophosphates having the AEI framework type have been synthesized, including SAPO-18, ALPO-18 and RUW-18. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,370, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an aluminosilicate zeolite having an AEI framework-type and a silica to alumina molar ratio of 10 to 100. Aluminosilicates having a silica to alumina ratio greater than 100 and all-silica molecular sieves with an AEI framework-type have so far not been reported.
Regular crystalline molecular sieves, such as the AEI and CHA framework types, are built from structurally invariant building units, called Periodic Building Units, and are periodically ordered in three dimensions. However, disordered structures showing periodic ordering in less than three dimensions are also known. One such disordered structure is a disordered planar intergrowth in which the repeated building units from more than one framework type, e.g., both AEI and CHA, are present. In addition, for certain molecular sieves, the building units can exist in mirror image forms, which can result in stacking faults where a sequence of building units of one mirror image form intersects a sequence of building units of the opposite mirror image form.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,994, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve, referred to as RUW-19, which is said to be an AEI/CHA mixed phase composition. In particular, RUW-19 is reported as having peaks characteristic of both CHA and AEI framework type molecular sieves, except that the broad feature centered at about 16.9 (2θ) in RUW-19 replaces the pair of reflections centered at about 17.0 (2θ) in AEI materials and RUW-19 does not have the reflections associated with CHA materials centered at 2θ values of 17.8 and 24.8.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0165089, published Nov. 7, 2002 and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve comprising at least one intergrown phase of molecular sieves having AEI and CHA framework types, wherein said intergrown phase has an AEI/CHA ratio of from about 5/95 to 40/60 as determined by DIFFaX analysis, using the powder X-ray diffraction pattern of a calcined sample of said silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve.
Phosphorus-free molecular sieves, such as aluminosilicates and silicas, comprising CHA/AEI intergrowths have so far not been reported.